


Protective Instincts of an Owl Demon

by Ginclevertitle93



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Animal Instincts, Blood and Injury, Curses, Demons, Feral Behavior, Fights, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Owls, Parental Instinct, Protectiveness, Rescue, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginclevertitle93/pseuds/Ginclevertitle93
Summary: After the cursed demon loses Luz, she begins to worry if she should fail...and she swears she knows much more about the human.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda
Comments: 24
Kudos: 349





	Protective Instincts of an Owl Demon

**Author's Note:**

> An Experimental one-shot, writing might be a bit different or off as I try to writing in style of how cursed!Eda might think.

Dark grey wings lift off ground, trembling. Sensitive to any sort of movement, the demon treats her wings delicately as she makes the steady effort to fold them. Her left wing remaining partly outspread as it doesn’t hurt as long as it stays still. The demon’s wings are not broken as far as she understands. Loose feathers scatter around her as a small gust of wind catches them. Sharp pain eats at her back underneath the shaggy feathers. The owl demon pants as her head stays low; her two long front bangs touching the dirt.

The owl demon finds it a struggle to even stand on fours, or even turn her body for that matter, having to limp with her right arm.

The hard crash into the ground has left her body aching. While the owl beast has a poor concept of measuring distance, she understands that falling from such a great height is very dangerous. She’s lucky she didn’t receive broken bones.

Raising her head to the sky with ears perking, she finds that large cliffs surround her, appearing to have fallen in deep, damp canyon. The low light is easy on her sensitive eyes but it’s not terribly dark, the demon finds it a relief.

Her restricted mind still fuzzy from the events, she scans the area with confusion. The surroundings are unfamiliar to the creature, but there doesn’t seem to be anything that appears to be a threat, nor a scent. There’s none of those two leg creatures around, she calms at the notion. The loud sounds they make and attacks they throw at her are such an annoyance, they always cause her so much stress whenever they’re near. They don’t even make good prey.

No sign of other demons or beasts either, but even with the lack of danger she still cannot rid the sense of unease.

The girl is missing.

No scent or sound from her.

The owl demon gives a single quiet and concerned sounding chirp.

Where is the young girl creature, that…child, little one? She vaguely remembers it having a name…but it’s her child. Not by blood but definitely her child from what instincts and faint memories tell her.

Not good, many of those other two leg demons were trying to take the child away; did they catch the child while she was unconscious?

That’s right…something hit her during flight, she remembers before blacking out that something had struck her in the back. Did the girl do that? No, she trust the girl, the girl wouldn’t hurt her, not like that. It can’t even fly, like a helpless newborn chick.

The two leg creatures were shooting things at her when she was flying away with the girl…and that other larger flying demon was after her. Did the other demon snatch the girl off her back? Can’t be right, the girl was clinging to her neck. The girl must still be nearby, but the owl demon knows that the girl isn’t very strong.

Did the girl survive the fall, is she even still alive? She must be badly hurt.

A pained screech echoes throughout the canyon, panicking and desperate as the creature’s movements quicken. No longer paying attention to her own wounded body.

She can barely flap her wings, she’s unable to fly for the time being and she feels helpless if the girl is too out of reach.

The beast stands on her clawed feet as she gives a louder, worried roar.

Falling back to fours, the demon cries out for the girl mournfully. Her ears alert, careful to pick up the slightest sound or scent; just any sort so she can have at least something to go with. Anything that can help her find the girl, knowing other demons will harm her; she must find the girl quickly.

Pitiful calls echo, wandering the canyon.

_‘No no…she’s either dragged off or…’_

A familiar scent catches her attention, her ears perking and curiosity forms on the owl demon’s expression. She hobbles, following the scent as she leaves a trail of loose feathers.

She gives an inquisitive chirp as she comes to a short ledge; leading to a slant down to a cave.

The human’s scent is strong here; she calls out for a response in her excitement.

The owl beast drops down, anxious of what lies ahead. She plops to the ground clumsily, scrambling to fours in a mess of feathers. Even though the scent tells her the human is here, she sees no sign of them.

Strange, it’s not like the human can camouflage. And why would the human wander off, she wouldn’t leave the safety of the owl demon’s watch. The human trusts her as well. But there are times when the human would hide from her, frightened. The beast can understand, her rage and ferocity can strike fear into her prey and foes.

She can’t have her scared right now; she can’t leave without the human.

But why isn’t the human responding to her cries? The owl demon only wants to rush to her side and keep her safe from the chaos that had unfolded; she can’t just hide all alone. The demon needs to be there to keep her safe…to wrap her safely in her wings.

If something else took her away…she will not hold back.

Not until the human is safe in her arms.

Stress takes over the demon’s primal thinking. She flounders about, clawing, digging and even hopping around as she follows the scent.

How…how is her scent saying the human is here when she can’t find the human?

‘L…Lu.’

The demon freezes, spotting a limp figure lying in a mess of bones and dead branches.

The owl beast raises its head, ears lower as her eyes grow wide.

A quiet squeaky chirp escapes the creature, her expression turns fearful and her mouth hangs slightly open. Dread takes over her, she needs to go to the human but…she finds herself unable to move her own body. Scared to approach the motionless human, afraid of what awaits the owl beast. The air around her turns cold.

Creeping carefully with slow steps, the creature keeps her head low. A quiet trill escapes from the beast, with timid curiosity.

Worried trills ask for the human’s response but the figure remains silent, the girl doesn’t even twitch.

She bounds closer, roaring in the human’s ear with a desperate plea.

But the human lies unmoving in front of her, covered in scratches and bruises. Her limbs lay outstretched away from her body, hands open. The human does not appear to be seriously injured, neither does she have a smell that tells her something is wrong but the fact she won’t even move or respond…

She gives a questioning coo.

No movement, no response.

Nothing.

A mournful screech attempts to wake the human.

She screeches again, coming out as a wail.

_‘Answer! I can’t let you…’_

Maybe the human is just really sleepy? No this isn’t right.

The owl demon lifts a clawed hand, reaching out to the motionless human. She nearly touches her shoulder but the beast draws her hand back with a flinch. Fearing to even touch the human’s arm, her claws have raked the girl’s sensitive skin before, whether on accident or purpose. She remembers once hurting the girl with intent; she wanted to badly hurt the girl in her excitement during that time.

She recoils as the memory flashes through her mind. Her throat tightening at the mere thought of hurting the girl she now wishes to protect. Shame, disgust and confusion overwhelm the owl demon’s emotions.

Why…why would she…she wouldn’t hurt the human like that again, right?

But what if her claws get her again by mistake?

The demon’s head throbs; she shakes her body as something eats at her from within.

She’ll hurt the human; she’ll hurt her if she’s even being gentle with her clawed hands.

But the human is already badly hurt, will she even wake up?

Maybe…

Her hand slowly going back to the wounded human, her hand curls. The beast gently brushes against the girl’s head with her knuckles. Unconsciously, the demon coos softly as she nudges the human. It’s almost affectionate, the creature trying to be tender as if the human was her own child.

The human should wake up.

But girl isn’t reacting.

Ears lower, the demon frowns. A puzzled trill leaves the demon’s lips.

Lowering her head, she nuzzles the girl. Chirps, hoots and cries beg for a response.

An icy cold sensation festers inside the demon, numbing and her limbs turning weak.

Trembling soft cries escape the demon.

Shuddering, the demon’s head looks up from the human, staring at the vast emptiness of the canyon. Only the soft whistling from the blowing wind reaches her ears.

There’s no one else in her vicinity, just her and…

‘Lu…’

The demon growls lowly to herself, something’s not adding up.

The human has to be still alive, had she fallen off the demon she would have been in way worse condition. A memory resurfaces, yes that’s right. She remembers the human clutching around her large bushy neck as she was sent diving to the ground.

And sniffing the girl’s face there’s no smell of blood near the mouth. She definitely didn’t fall from that drop. That other demon probably snatched the girl while the demon beast was unconscious.

Her claws wrapping around the girl’s left arm, the owl demon gently lifts the limp child. Studying the girl’s state, the human’s body moving slightly as air escapes her. The demon’s ears perk, tilting her head. Her right ear lowers and she goes still, patient.

The human is still breathing.

The demon gives a grunting whine, cradling the weak girl. Shaggy feathers envelop half of the girl’s body as the creature holds her close. It’s instinctive, but the demon nuzzles her forehead to comfort the child. The human may not be awake to notice but the owl demon hopes it brings a sense of safety to the fragile child.

Remaining folded, her wings move slightly. Cupping around the front of the demon and forming a dome shape as she creates a feathery shield for the two. Sealing off the rest of the world with her wings; it certainly makes the area around the demon far smaller and private. At least it’s enough space for her and the little one.

Mournfully the demon trills with whimpers, appearing to sway. At a loss on how to help the human, being an owl demon her knowledge on treating injuries and medicine is very low. Those other two leg creatures might be able to tend to the girl. But those creatures are currently still hunting them, too aggressive for the beast to trust. They’ll turn on the demon and might even harm the child! But some of them did act friendly to the human, those she can trust. If the human trust them than maybe the owl demon can too.

There’s still the problem of finding them though, the hostile creatures are sure to be near the human’s friends. She’ll have to contact them alone somehow; it’s still not safe to search with human. And there’s no place for the human to safely hide, the girl can’t even be alone. Not in this bad shape.

At a loss with an overwhelming amount stress and sorrow, the beast’s cradle morphs into a hug.

She flinches, aware of what she’s doing. No she’ll hurt the girl if she hugs. She’ll break her bones like twigs.

She loosens her hug; the girl’s arms drape down limp. The beast draws her head back, dark worried eyes widen. The human isn’t in danger of bones being broken by accident but now she looks too frail. Almost lifeless-no, the human is still alive, don’t think that! But the sight…she hates how the hurt human looks in her arms.

_‘Don’t look lifeless, no no small human!’_

Any other demon can just tear the child out of her arms with ease with her sprawled out.

The girl looked more secured in a hug, maybe not as tight but she can try to keep her curled up and close to the owl demon.

But what if she…why does everything she tries threatens to harm the child? Why does the human have to be so fragile?

The demon’s mind strays, conflicted.

It’s not something that normally comes up in the creature’s manner of thinking. Being both a danger and a source of safety for the child she can call her own. Claws might tear, she might break the child’s bones and the human lacks feathers and can’t even fly. She’s hurt this human in the past so much before.

Her body is for hunting, to be the ultimate predator, to kill.

She doesn’t want to hurt anymore; she doesn’t want to hurt this girl. As fragile as the child is, the child always stood up to her wrath and hunger. Even when she sensed fear from the human, the human still remained close sometimes. Trying to calm her hunger, and when the girl did fight back she never attacked the owl demon out of maliciousness. The human really does follow her like a chick…and she can’t even repay the little one who treats her as a mother.

The human is so familiar to the demon and the fact she senses memories of playing with and teaching the human, memories that feel so foggy but true.

Just this once, let her protect something, let her protect the girl.

That horned creature might have been helpful; it was occasionally friendly to the owl demon but did not like it when it just kicked her when test tasting the strange objects around other young ones.

The human always treats it as a friend than prey. Never understood why the human played with her food.

The creature might be able to find help since it trust the human as well, the other two leg creatures don’t bother it and the human’s friends trust it as a friend too. Now how to find that small horned creature…which means she has to try to find it alone.

The owl demon squeezes her eyes shut, snarling; back at square one again…

Her nose twitches and her left ear flicks, there’s odd smell traveling in the air. The demon is sure that scent wasn’t around earlier…but it’s familiar.

_‘That’s…’_

She turns in a circle with an agitated hiss, wings folding. Pulling the cradled girl closer to her chest, the demon’s posture hunches and her head hangs over the human’s body.

The threat might still be around.

Being so preoccupied with the child’s condition she had forgotten about the other demon. Was it luring her with the injured human? Or did it leave the human for dead after failing to get the owl demon?

Snarling, her fingers tightening around the human as she takes a step back; with its scent still fresh it must be near.

She screeches furiously, giving a warning that the other demon should stay away.

Instincts and common sense tell her that she should flee, can’t fight with the little one and the owl demon is already hurt herself as it is. But any reasonable decision she has is overwhelmed by feral rage. A different kind of anger, not the kind she feels when frustrated with catching prey, hunting or annoyed. Even greater than when she fought in self dense or with aggressive intent.

Her wrath fueled by pure hate and sorrow, disgust that the other demon wounded the child. It’s not even the enemy demon’s target as far as she understands.

It most definitely did this to draw her out, and she could not just leave the child in that demon’s talons.

Wrinkles grow intense around the bridge of her nose.

If that thing dares to show itself again she won’t show mercy.

Scrambling, she bites down on the girl’s hoodie, carrying her as she climbs back up the ledge. It’s a struggle with an unconscious human in her jaws, trying not to drop her during the climb. The human won’t be hurt from the drop but she rather not let the girl receive any more injuries.

A low hiss greets the owl demon as she hops onto the ledge. Gnarled claws within the view of the owl beast reaches for the girl, with a defensive screech she slashes at the large hand and snatches the child away from them. The girl curled safely up in her left arm.

The owl demon gives a high pitch roar and dives past the larger demon as it swipes at her, only managing to scrape a few feathers off her back.

Spinning around to face the threat as she slides across the ground, she tucks the girl under her chest, hissing and snarling.

The giant feathered beast towers over her, its slender form crouching as it steps back, appearing offended by the owl demon’s attack. Its narrow eyes stare her down, giving a sharp hiss.

Its feathers rising, arching its neck, swaying its body as it studies her. It steadily rises to fours, its right front leg hanging in the air. It snorts tilting its head, trying to intimidate the owl demon.

The larger demon appears to smirk with its strange toothy grin, amused. It rumbles as its feathered tail swishes.

The owl demon screeches defensively with anger as the other demon lowers its head to her. Her clutch on the girl tightens as she attempts to keep the child far from the enemy demon’s grasp. Growing silent as she awaits the demon’s next move, steadily lifting her wings.

The owl demon’s feathers puff as the threat slightly moves.

With lightning speed, the other beast lashes out with its claws. The owl demon leaps out of the way but with the child in one arm, her reflexes are not as nimble. Claws rake her sore right arm, the stinging flaring up once again. The owl creature is sent rolling across the rocky ground; both arms now wrapping around the girl. Landing on her back leaves her exposed to the other demon’s attacks; shaking her dizzy head her eyes land on the larger demon lunging at her with an open maw.

Angered ear piercing screeches respond to the other demon’s attack, kicking with her talons as she drags herself out of the way.

Adrenaline pumps through the owl demon’s body, with protective determination she flips back on her feet, hurling herself on the attacking demon’s face. Crooked fangs and claws both viciously digging into the larger demon’s skin, her wings flapping furiously as she keeps herself hooked on with only three limbs. And she let loose a fury of tears and bites, tearing deep into the larger demon’s flesh.

Surprised and enraged, the larger demon thrashes its head about, trying to rip off the owl beast. But with burning hate she stubbornly clings to it. Blood runs down the larger demon’s face, the wounds pouring, large and deep within a short time, and she shows no sign of stopping.

As the demon finally grasps her, she bites deeply into its face and her claws clench its skin firmly.

It screams, wailing in a high pitch tone. A horrible burning pain attacking its senses as it tears her off.

Refusing to simply let go, she tears a chunk off the beast as she’s torn off, her claws slashing, dragging across its right eye. Its vision turns blurry, partially blind. Not enough to leave it permanently blind but enough to put its guard down, vulnerable. It actually felt _afraid_ of this smaller creature.

Her body thrown violently, she scrambles to her legs as she tumbles across the ground.

Weakly getting to threes, her eyes going to the larger struggling demon pawing at its eye with panic; the owl demon’s brows furrow with irritation. She growls slightly then spits a dribble of blood to her left, unfazed.

Sensing fear and frustration from the other demon, it’s clear that it’s not through with her yet. Can’t just run from this fight or that thing will keep on hunting her and the child.

She spots a small cave deep enough for the girl to hide in, it was just luck the child wasn’t hurt in that scuffle. Obviously she cannot continue to defend the human like this, too risky and might put the human in more danger. She needs all four limbs to fight off the threat.

She keeps her glare on the other demon as she slinks to the hole, there’s a tiny smirk on her lips. Honestly it’s quite amusing to see this giant jerk writher in pain after the trouble it caused them.

The owl demon’s expression softens turning her gaze to the girl, giving the child a single nuzzle in worry.

She’ll be back for the unconscious human. She just needs to be in a safe spot for now…

Being as gentle as an owl demon with razor sharp claws can be, she tucks the human in the safety of the hole. While thankfully the human can fit securely in there as it turns out, the demon can’t help but worry. The human isn’t awake to defend herself if that other demon tries reaching for her, the hole is small though. The larger creature’s hands are too big to simply reach in the hole; still it might try to use its claws. Maybe the human needs to be pushed in a little further, can’t be too careful.

Her knuckles gently shove the girl further.

A surprised screech leaves the owl demon as a heavy force smacks into her.

Flailing and baring her fangs as she stops herself from rolling on the ground; the owl demon finds herself staring once again at the larger demon.

Ignoring her presence, its attention on the hole as it sniffs for the human.

It wants nothing to do with the owl demon anymore; it only wants to go after the human now, probably for food.

The owl beast doesn’t hesitate, swiftly rushing towards the threat and slicing its nose as she gives a high pitch angered cry.

The threat recoils, its wounds still fresh from her earlier attack. It gives a frustrated cry of pain.

Standing her ground, she extends her wings open and her feathers puff. The demon showing her defense display as she sways. The hole and the human in it blocked from the threat.

Roars are thrown at the threat, screeching and shrill sounds come out of her throat.

The larger demon sneers at her and roars back.

Both demons having a screaming match as they wait for the others move, with the owl demon swiping at the air for the threat to stay back.

The larger demon moves in to strike.

The owl beast lunges at the threat, everything becoming a blur with bites, snarls, clawing, feathers and blood…

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It hurts to breathe; it hurts to move again… nothing is broken thankfully and the human appears to be alright. It probably isn’t wise for her to lower her guard but it’s been so long since the larger demon fled from their battle. Its injuries severe, bad enough that the owl demon could have finished it off had it continued. It certainly did not expect the owl demon, way more something much smaller than it to put up such a vicious fight and wound it so terribly. Its pride definitely just as wounded, it probably fled to also save itself from the additional humiliation of being destroyed by her as well. The owl demon couldn’t help but give a mischievous snicker at that.

She would have given chase but the owl demon’s condition isn’t any better. It’s far more important to save her remaining strength, the human still needs her and she won’t be able to protect her very well if she keeps wasting it now will she?

Tugging the girl out of her hiding spot, she gives a tired grin, though confused why she still hasn’t woken up.

Heaving, she allows herself to collapse to the ground, inching closer she presses her face against the weak girl reassuringly.

She should be searching for a place to take shelter in as they heal. But she’ll lie here, just for a little while she catches her breath. It’s just her and the human as she senses, they’re safe for now as it seems.

So exhausted she is, blood trickles between her fangs and her feathers looking worse than before.

Deep cuts cover her body and red stains her. The stench of the enemy demon and blood clogged in her nose, her head feeling stuffed. Loose feathers irritate her skin but she’s not in the mood for preening.

Eyes burn and her wounded spots twitch, feels like the air is much colder. Is it her or the temperature?

It’s not that big of deal unless the child herself is freezing.

Her left wing draping over the girl, completely spread out like a blanket. The demon lets out a weak yet soothed trill as her body sinks into the ground.

The spot here is actually kind of comfortable, not as good as her nest though. Her ears still listening for sound but it’s been deathly quiet.

Looks like her fight had taken some time because it’s getting dark out. Nocturnal creatures might be hunting soon and the human might be seen as prey.

The demon grimaces, giving an annoyed huff with a growl. It’s only been a few minutes of rest but she was ready to fall asleep right there, hopefully she finds shelter that’s also comfortable.

Groggy as she gets to fours, she shakes her messy feathers as steadily stretches her limbs and wings. Certainly hurts less now but still sore, at least she can walk mostly alright.

Her eyes go to the human, ears flatten and she tilts her head as she forms a mild expression of bewilderment.

The girl’s breathing is more noticeable and she’s twitching so why is she still out?

‘ _Lu…’_

She’s going to have to carry the child but not by her hoodie, her legs will get banged up that way. Not very practical for long distance walking, so on her back she is. The human is less heavy to carry on her back than dragging by comparison.

With a grunt, the owl demon buries her head under the girl’s body as she carefully slides the child on her back. The demon makes several jolts and fidgets with her wings to shift the human’s position until the girl’s head was on the demon’s neck. Testing to see if the human is secure, she sways slightly. She feels pretty safe to the owl demon and it’s not bothering her injured body too much. She’ll just have to go at a slow pace as anxious as the demon is.

Better be close. 

She only made a few careful steps until a whimper and a groan catches the demon off guard. There’s a weak grip slowly tightening on her shoulder blades.

Ears perk and she goes stiff, she is alarmed but does not show a sign of aggression or panic.

The figure shifting on her back gently, a tired and confused sounding moan comes from behind.

The demon exhales as her body eases with relief, continuing her search.

Heavy eyelids blur her vision, blinking and wiping her eyes while several places on her body start to sting, waking up to herself jostling every time the demon took a step.

She feels so heavy, like she was woken up in the middle of the night. Her mind running a blank as her eyes dart around, still retaining the sense fear from earlier but…her thoughts disorientated as to why.

Lifting her head a few inches off the demon she studies surroundings half awake. The darkness and sudden change in scenery is a jarring change from what she last remembers, slowly registering her situation.

_‘Am…am I dead? I thought I go out in a cooler fashion…’_

A gasps escapes the teen, right before she blacked out the ground was rushing towards them and that other…thing chasing them!

Luz’s eyes go to the darkening sky, how long was she out for? It was light out last she saw.

Ah is she? …Yeah she is, she’s on the demon’s back, and she’s still alive and moving as well!

_‘Are you ok? What happened? How long have I been out, what horrifying stuff have I missed?’_ all of these questions rush through her mind instinctively.

But her train of thought comes to a halt, her being going cold seeing a damp red stain on the owl demon’s back.

Eyes travel to the next wound in her sight, then the next. She’s covered in injuries and now she notices how awful the demon’s state is, she’s a shaggy mess. And it’s still fresh.

Luz is honestly absolutely touched she’s being carried but her friend’s wounds…these are nasty looking, is she going to be alright, did she?

These are definitely deep cuts and bites in the demon’s skin; she wasn’t like this before the crash.

Eyeing her arm, Luz herself is only a little hurt, just a couple of scratches and bruises. She’s hardly been touched compared to her mentor. And where is that other monster…

Luz’s eyes widen, the pieces falling together. Her mentor’s state compared to hers and the fact the other monster isn’t around anymore…

She really did that for her, while in her cursed form.

Despite the curse…

Luz is at a loss for words, she went through all that while she was out. A simple thank you should be enough, but the words just did not come out easily.

Only managing to whisper

“Eda?”

The Owl demon goes still, every bit of the demon is stiff, not even a twitch; like she’s in a trance like state.

Luz, out of gut instinct, went still as well. She holds her breath, fearing not to accidentally set off the demon. There’s nothing in their sight for the demon to perceive as a threat, but there’s a strange sense of…tranquility, it’s hard to describe but she senses something going on but it doesn’t feel threatening.

Seconds feel like minutes, neither of them make a sound as the silence grows deafening.

The demon’s head finally moves, shifting slightly to the left, her ear moving back.

The demon briefly purrs.

And moves forward again without a word.

It’s off putting; Luz isn’t sure what to make of that. But the purr is encouraging. At least that means she’s not in a foul (heh) mood. It also might be just her but something about the demon feels different. Not physically but in her behavior, something at least and it’s just not Eda’s wounds.

Her thoughts wander and her eyes return to slash marks on the demon’s back. Eda’s limping doesn’t go unnoticed; the demon staggers every few steps and Luz manages to see a bit of the demon’s heavily wounded right arm.

Eda’s done a lot for her the past few hours; if she can help her in return in some way...

She slowly slides off the demon’s back.

“Hey, you’re really hurt, wouldn’t it be better if I get off. I mean I’m still hurting but I can walk by myself, it might help-”

The beast looks over her shoulder with a snarl, Luz flinches and goes still.

Did she touch a sore spot? She doesn’t even bother to ask what upset her, not wanting to agitate her further out of uncertainty.

The demon shakes her body and her wings gently push Luz to the center of her back; the owl’s expression turns warm. She gives a coo with a whine, tilting her head.

“You…want me to stay? You’re really hurt.”

The demon gives a single nod, letting out a sad moan with a whimper.

“Ok, I’ll…stay here then.”

She responds with a relaxed growl.

_‘Guess she rather have me safe.’_

Eda must know what she’s doing, so better just get comfy. She might not understand what’s going through her head but seeing how she’s protecting throughout this, she can trust her transformed mentor.

She lies back down on the demon; eyes go off to the right as she gets lost in her thoughts.

“Luz…”

Her eyes widen and she perks up her head, staring at the back of the demon’s head.

Did she hear that right? Did she say her…?

She decides not to ask further, probably just hearing things, she is pretty tired.

Luz buries her head in the demon’s neck feathers; her body sinks as she relaxes.

Her arms wrapping around the demon’s neck, fingers rubbing gently.

Closing her eyes, a smile forms on Luz’s face; giving a quiet “squee!”

The owl demon’s figure trembles.

And she can hear the demon start to purr softly.


End file.
